Discoveries
by renaxxakat
Summary: Mello discovers fan art. Matt x Mello fluff and very, very mild yaoi in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot D:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot D:

Mello swayed his head back and fourth, watching his golden locks sweep the cigarette burned carpet. He hung upside down on the torn couch, nibbling on the corner of a chocolate bar. Where the hell was Matt? Going grocery shopping for the two of them usually didn't take _this_ long. He frowned, a thought suddenly occurring to him. If that geeky little hacker was out spending extra time and money trying to secretly pick out _porn_, he was going to be pissed.

The blonde flipped upright again, snapping off a larger piece of chocolate into his mouth as he looked around their empty apartment room for something to entertain him. His eyes lingered on one of Matt's gaming systems... nah, he didn't know how to play any of his idiotic games, nor did he want to learn.

He let out an exasperated sigh, dragging himself up off of the couch and into their bedroom. He returned with his little laptop and placed it onto the small table in front of him. He plopped down on the sofa again, deciding to simply surf the net for something interesting.

Several minutes passed and Mello continued to stare at the screen without interest. He placed his chin on his hand, boringly scrolling up and down the screen. A light bulb seemed to pop over his head as he suddenly straightened up, wiped the drool off of his hand, and typed furiously. He arrived at the Google homepage, clicking on 'images'. It was always fun to type in your name and see the different results, ne? He took another bite of his chocolate, watching the pictures load on the screen.

...what?

He leaned in closer to the screen, eye twitching. There were actually pictures of_ him_ on there?! His mind swarmed with questions as he tried to understand how there were pictures of him on the internet. He was a wanted criminal with Kira on the loose for god sakes.

Who could have posted pictures of him?

It wasn't him, for sure. Near? L? Matt? A mafia member? A creepy fanclub or something? He ran a hand through his hair, clicking on one of the photos. Maybe.. if he could find who posted it.. he could get a really big gun, and continuously blow their fucking brains out all over their goddamned computer.

When he arrived at the full scre- godDAMNIT! It was such a perfect picture of his face.. if Kira were to see this he's good as gone.. He frowned, clicking on the link provided, which took him to a different website completely. He looked at the title of the website, squinting in confusion while trying to sound it out in his head. deeeviianntttarrr- whatever it didn't matter.. he looked around the page, not seeing any of the photos of himself. Maybe they were gone now? He frowned, feeling stupid about his lack of computer knowledge. He sighed, going up the search bar to see what this mysterious website would produce if he typed his name.

He nearly pissed himself.

He coughed, turning sideways as he choked on his chocolate. This was worse than Google! Not only were there many, many pictures of himself, but in half of those pictures he was either half naked, or doing more-than-just-friends things with Matt or Near. And, when he wasn't, he was shown acting like some sort of... idiotic, chocolate obsessed, psychopath.

He scrolled through the pictures, clicking on one of him and Matt. His face instantly turned a shade of pink once he noticed what they were actually doing in the picture, and he moved down to look at the 'artist's comments'.

"_Matt and Mello, two of my favorite characters in the fictional manga 'Death Note' (after Near of course XD) They're so cute!" _

Fictional? ..what? He wasn't a 'fictional character'. He looked at his hand. Nope, definitely real. And- WAIT! How come he was just second to Near? He was _always_ second to that curly haired freak. He frowned. Toy loving bastard..

He shook his head, deciding that he was done with this creepy, stalker-ish website. He closed out of the window and opened up a different one, deciding to search 'Death Note'. Of course, he knew about the actual Death Note, but he wanted to search to see if there was something else titled 'Death Note'.

He scrolled down the page, clicking on one of the links.

"_Death Note, Matt x Mello. YAOI" _

What did yaoi mean? And why was he always with Matt? Yes, Matt was his best friend, but he wasn't always so dependent on him.. well..

He tilted his head at the screen. A video? He bit off another piece of chocolate as he waited for the screen to load. Once it finished, an up-beat song started playing along with a slideshow. He watched as each picture passed, face turning a darker shade of red with every-other one.

After the video ended, he stared at the black screen, stunned. He tried to get his brain to comprehend what he'd just seen, as his hand groped the floor for the chocolate bar he'd dropped during some point in the video. He looked to the side at the 'related videos'.

Holy hell. There were so many others just like it. He continued to sit motionless, staring at the screen until he heard the apartment door unlock. He turned, watching Matt walk into the room, carrying a couple bags full of food. Face suddenly turning red again, he watched Matt make his way into the kitchen, setting the bags on the old card table.

"Hey Mello, sorry I was late, but I found this video. It's called, 'Hot babes and- ..what you watchin'?" The red head asked, walking over and sitting next to his friend on the couch. Mello suddenly snapped out of his daze, quickly closing out of the website before Matt could see the title. Knowing him, he probably knew what yaoi meant, and he'd start accusing and teasing him mercilessly.

"N-nothing.." he stammered, shifting his gaze from Matt's face to the video in his hand.

The gamer raised an eyebrow, giving Mello a skeptical look as he stood and made his way over to the TV.

"Fine.. watch your porn by yourself.." he smirked, watching the blonde's face flush. Mello closed his laptop, excusing himself to the bathroom. He'd never look at Matt the same again.

XD reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot D:

I decided to make a sequel Some Matt and Mello fluff. I own nothing D:

Matt watched his friend leave for the bathroom. That was definitely different... Mello didn't usually get that flustered and actually _leave the room_ when he caught him watching porn. He usually just told him to 'shut-the-fuck-up' and continued to watch, or shut his computer off. But _this_... this was definitely...interesting..

When he heard the bathroom door lock, he scrambled from the floor up over to the table that had Mello's laptop on it. Whatever it was that caused his friend to be so uncomfortable, he definitely wanted to experience it as well.

He hacked into the computer, bringing up the page Mello was just on. His eyes widened when he saw the title of the video, and he nearly dropped his cigarette from his mouth. Wh-why was Mello watching _this?_ His face grew hot as he watched the video. Was..why.. Did his friend have.._feelings_ for him? He shook his head, pulling up the other pages that the blonde had visited while he was out. He blinked at seeing the pictures of him and Mello doing...things.. What was going on?

He closed the laptop and stood, slowly walking over to the bathroom. He listened at the door, hearing the sink running, and knocked softly. The water stopped, followed by a short silence.

"Mello?"

"W-what"

The red head took another pause, deciding whether to ask the question buzzing around in his mind.

"Mello...why were you looking at pictures of us doing...things?"

He heard his friend cough a couple times, "It's...ok, I guess...if you have_ those_ kinds of feelings for-"

"No!" Mello assured quickly from the bathroom, unlocking the door and rushing out, colliding with Matt. He looked up at the red head's face, flushing slightly as the images from before swirled around in his head. Of course, they'd always had some sort of mutual affection towards each other.. but now..

He tried to move back, out of the red head's grasp, but Matt's arm around his back prevented him from doing so. Matt looked down softly at his friend, facial features silently questioning. The blonde bit his lower lip, turning his gaze to the side.

"I'm.. sorry. I didn't know what it was. I saw our names and was.. curious." He confessed, blushing slightly and glancing back towards the gamer's face. Matt grinned at the blonde's flustered state, taking his friend's chin between his fingers bringing him to look at him once more. The action startled Mello a little, as he looked into the green eyes, forever hidden by the lens of the goggles.

Matt brought Mello's face within inches of his own, whispering, "Don't be sorry" before softly touching his lips to the other man's.

Mello stiffened, not sure whether he liked the sensation running throughout his body, or was terrified from it. After a couple of moments he let his eyes flutter shut, tentatively bringing up a gloved hand to rest on the side of the gamer's face as he pressed back, returning the kiss.

Once Matt pulled away, Mello let his fingers slide slowly from his friend's face, placing them now on his own lips, which still tingled from the memory. The red head grinned, releasing Mello and striding back into the main room to hook up one of his gaming systems. The blonde stood still, fingers falling from his lips, and watched his friend engage in one of his noisy games. A small smile graced his features as he too left from the bathroom door, retrieved a chocolate bar from the kitchen, and sat next to Matt on the floor.

He watched as the gamer's fingers moved smoothly over the buttons, easily avoiding all of the obstacles in the game.

"Can I play?"

reviews are loved!!


End file.
